


In the warmth of the room

by klatukatt



Series: When It Happens [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, not canon timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: Beau and Yasha finally get a chance to take their time and have the sex they deserve.This should have been chapter 2 but things got a bit more Explicit, so it became it's own work. Enjoy.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: When It Happens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017741
Kudos: 56





	In the warmth of the room

The Mighty Nein, separately and as a group, took the lessons they had learned from sleeping in the harsh frozen environment and ultimately decided not to do it again.

Caleb’s mansion was set up probably earlier than it needed to be and the group felt no guilt about their decadent accommodations. After dinner, they all spread out to their rooms to relax, all except Yasha who made her way to Beau’s room.

“Hello, I hope, I was hoping I could come in and talk?”

“Sure,” said Beau who had only just taken off her outer layer. “Come on in.” Beau took a seat on her bed and patted the space next to her while grinning warmly.

Yasha walked over, seemingly normal to Beau’s eyes. She sat down closely, but not touching.

“I just wanted to, well, not exactly apologize for last night. But I was a little worried that, about taking advantage of you.”

“Hey, no no no.” Beau turned her body and put her hand over Yasha’s. “I was right there with you. Nothing was taken that I didn’t give.”

“Oh, okay.” Yasha looked up and their eyes locked. Beau felt a rush of heat to her face.

“I mean, it’s not exactly how I pictured our first time,” Beau stammered. “I was expecting a little more skin to skin contact.”

“You’ve thought about… us?”

Beau laughed nervously and only managed to say “Yeahhh.”

Yasha touched Beau’s cheek. “Me too. Do…” Yasha trailed off but Beau waited for her, knowing that words could be difficult. “Do you want to… do it again? Now that we can take our time?”

“Absolutely.” Beau leaned in and kissed Yasha like she had been wanting to do for many many weeks. She brushed Yasha’s hair over her shoulder and put her hand on Yasha’s neck. Yasha’s skin was only slightly warm on Beau’s cold fingers and all Beau could think was how much she wanted to warm this woman in her bed. She tugged at Yasha’s clothes and Yasha leaned back and gulped.

“Yeah,” said Yasha, her eyes wide. “I think we need some skin, right now.”

They stripped, watching one another to watch how far they should go. They ended up naked in the comfortable warmth of the bedroom after daring each other with their eyes. Yasha looked away for a moment, in her usual shy style.

“Sorry, I, uh, haven’t had a bath in… well, you know.”

“After,” said Beau, casually pushing Yasha onto the bed. “We can have a bath after.”

Beau climbed on top of Yasha and let their bodies melt together as they kissed. Beau ran her hands up from Yasha’s hips to her breast, exploring her curves. Yasha was broad and packed with muscles, as Beau knew, but also oh so soft, especially around her middle. Yasha held Beau close in their embrace, stretching her hands as far as they could over Beau’s skin and squeezing gently. Beau knew she was made of all stringy muscles full of knots and could feel Yasha’s fingers playing over them like strings on a harp.

Beau was ecstatic that she didn’t have to rush and could take in every inch of Yasha’s pale skin. She gasped with surprise when Yasha’s fingers reached around under her thigh and found her slit.

Yasha looked at Beau with a bit of concern. “You don’t want…?”

“No, no, I do, I was just surprised,” Beau replied.

Yasha shifted Beau’s leg up so she could have better access. “Well, when I know what I want I am usually very direct about it.” Yasha’s fingers pressed inside and she smiled at Beau’s pleasured gasps.

Beau went back to pecking Yasha’s face in both appreciation and frustration that the awkward angle Yasha had her at left her unable to reciprocate. She finally pulled Yasha’s hand away, opened her legs, and put her back on target. Yasha deftly began pumping as all Beau could do was hold on as her body was rocked. 

Beau caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror above the bed and felt suddenly self-conscious about being on display. Instead she closed her eyes and pulled Yasha’s face to hers, burying them in Yasha’s mass of hair. Yasha showed no signs of tiring or letting up as she plunged her fingers relentlessly through Beau’s dripping opening. Beau didn’t speak but let her moans flow freely into Yasha’s ears.

“Fuck!” she cried quietly and tensed up. Yasha held her hand still inside Beau as she rode out her orgasm. Beau finally relaxed and Yasha slid out slowly and wiped her sodden hand on the bedspread.

“You,” Beau panted, “are amazing.”

“And you are beautiful,” Yasha replied.

Beau’s heart twisted in her chest and her eyes watered. She still felt like she didn’t deserve this, but knew that was her own problem and Beau decided she wasn’t going to let it ruin this moment. Beau rolled on top of Yasha and gently spread her hair out on the pillow. She kissed Yasha’s neck and jawline as she smoothed her hair, and Yasha’s hands rubbed up and down her back.

Beau pushed herself up to stare at Yasha. “I’m gonna return the favor.”

Yasha smiled and said simply “Okay.”

Beau began kissing her way down Yasha’s body, stopping to nip at Yasha’s nipples. She dragged her lips below Yasha’s navel then licked back up her stomach making Yasha giggle. Yasha opened her legs as Beau nuzzled into her bush, smelling the scent of sweat and arousal.

Beau parted the fir and licked the moist flesh she found. Here was the heat that was lacking in other parts of Yasha’s body. Beau was torn between taking her time and wanting desperately to make Yasha come. She could already hear Yasha making soft noises and wanted to give her more than she had received. Beau lashed out her tongue and went to work with all her might. Yasha bucked against her face, her legs stretching and curling as she was stimulated. Beau didn’t let her escape and held Yasha’s thighs to keep her face tight between them.

Yasha surprised Beau once again as the usually quiet woman let out a high pitched whine Beau had never heard before. Yasha’s thighs crushed around Beau’s head but Beau stayed firm until she was sure Yasha was spent. 

Beau crawled back up the bed and the two women laid together. 

“So,” said Beau, kissing along Yasha’s armpit and side. “Bath?”

“Yeah,” said Yasha, unmoving. “Beau? Do you find that mirror a little, um, disconcerting?”

Beau rolled onto her back and looked up to see the two of them staring back down.

“Yeah, but also, the view right now is pretty nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot about the mirror on the ceiling until halfway through. I didn't really want to use it, but I freekin had to as it is too funny.


End file.
